Stranger then Love
by MizukiMitsukai
Summary: Hinata wanted a nice visit back to her home town but instead, she finds her friend upset and in desperate need to run away from her problems, leaving the Hyuuga woman with two children and a mysterious Uchiha man.   Itachi x Hinata; au.


This was definitely not the way a person could imagine spending their first hours back home. Definitely not the young woman that went by the name of Hinata Hyuuga. Of course, she couldn't say that she wasn't happy to see an old friend of hers but what had taken place at the airport wasn't what she excepted. For one thing, her friend's desperate need to escape home and mostly her husband, which she avoided on adding why, greatly disturbed her. The frantic expression on her friend's face wouldn't bring herself to decline her favor. Even when it was on such short notice and she already had a hotel she needed to get to.

Maybe a slightly colder person would have asked the pink haired woman to find someone else to watch her children but this was Hinata and she had a nasty habit of putting others before herself. Besides, she had met her friend's children before and despite having a bit of their father's stubborn traits, they were great kids and Hinata enjoyed them very much each year that she saw them. But she hadn't made her plans to be babysitting them for over a week, night and day. No, her plans had been to visit Sakura Haruno Uchiha and her family a couple times during her vacation and make plans to spend time with her two old friends since middle school.

However, here she was standing in front of her friend's house with her luggage sitting on the side of the path walk. Was she really willing to do this? Shaking her head, she drew a shaky breath. She loved kids. So why wouldn't she be? Maybe it was the fact that her friend had neglected to mention until the last moment that she had already boarded on the boat to god-knows-where, that a certain Uchiha also was staying there. No, it wasn't Sakura's husband, Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata doubted Sakura even knew where he was, much less cared. Later she'd try to dig the information out of her, after she returned from her trip, about her marriage to the younger Uchiha brother.

For now though, she'd try to figure out the reason why Sakura wouldn't trust her brother-in-law with her children. She understood that Sasuke and Itachi didn't get along well but she had thought that Sakura at least had a fair relationship with him. What honestly bugged her though, was the simple question of why he was staying at his brother's and sister-in-law's home. The last time she talked to Sakura and she mentioned him, he had a pretty decent job as a police officer but she had also mentioned that he had been framed for something. What that something was however, Sakura didn't mention it and Hinata hadn't pushed for an answer. After all, it wasn't her place to push for something that wasn't her business.

Finally breaking free from her thoughts, the dark haired Hyuuga twisted the doorknob and budged the door open after having slipped the key into the keyhole. At once it was as if an alarm had been activated until two tiny feet scampered across the wooden floor and flew themselves into Hinata's legs.

"Auntie Hinata! Mommy just told us that you were coming over but she didn't tell us when. She just decided to pack up and leave today." One said, her tiny eyes widening as she stepped back, placing a hand on her hip. She looked so much like her mother when she had been younger. Fortunately, she was fortunate enough to not inherit her mother's wide forehead but just her unusual hair color. Other then that, she had her father's dark eyes which seemed to be a trait that all Uchiha's possessed. Even her young brother had those same dark eyes. Though, his hair color was slightly darker then his sister's lighter pink, he looked like a younger Sasuke. Even the same innocence that had left the boy's tortured father many years ago. Apparently even Sakura hadn't been enough for him to forget his abused past. Which made Hinata question how Itachi was dealing with that.

Smiling ever so lightly, she bended down to her knees, so she could gaze at them eye level. "She didn't?"

The much quieter of the two sibling choice that moment to speak before his sister. "No. Mommy" - his little eyes narrowed, as if something was worrying him - "Has been acting weird lately and Daddy hasn't been around for a while. But Uncle has been around trying to keep her company but they.."

As if his sister could understand that he didn't have the ability to continue on, she spoke up over his softer tone voice. "They got into this huuuge argument! Did you know Uncle Itachi could get mad?" She asked, her eyes widening even more. "I didn't! Oh my god, and - and she said the" - Her voice grew lower - "The bad word."

Hinata blinked. Certainly not the way she had in mind of being greeted. All this information made her grow even more alarmed. Before she could question the children anymore, a young man decided to step into her view. For a moment, she simply stared at him, unable to tear her gaze away. It wasn't that she had any feelings for him. God knows she'd never do that but this man, like his younger brother, had been one of those people who God gifted with beauty. He was no power house but his body was lean and muscular as if he still occasionally worked out. Long straight dark hair, that could be envied on a man, was tied into a low ponytail to keep from interfering with his daily work. Of course, that didn't stop the loose of his bangs from falling over the side of his face. Then there was those dark haunted eyes that had lines right beneath him. The feature only made him look more handsome as much as haunted.

She shivered as she pulled her gaze away from the man. Yes, this was the reason why she hesitated on this but it was already too late and she wasn't running away now. Straightening up, she forced a polite smile on her face. If she had been a few years younger, she might have had a more difficult time greeting him but past experiences had made her tougher. "Hello, Itachi-san. I hope that you don't mind me staying here. Sakura-chan-"

He gave a sharp nod, his eyes not staring into hers. "Yes. I know. She mentioned that she would find someone. She also mentioned that I should so kindly move out when the new person came in."

The cold tone in his voice cut her more so then Sasuke's ever had. "D-Did she now? Do you.. have any other place to go, Itachi-san?" There it went. A stutter. Though how could one blame herself when she felt his uneasy?

Finally his gaze met hers and she felt as if she were like the two little children, who were currently staring up at the two nervously, almost excepting another fight to break out between the two adults. Poor things. They probably witnessed a lot of fights as it was. She'd make sure not to give them more of that trouble. Besides, she didn't argue with others and she saw no reason to do something like to with this man. No matter how unsettling it was being in the same room with him.

She waited and eventually, he began to speak. "Perhaps I do. Though, it really is none of your concern, Hyuuga-san. Eventually I'll find a place to stay."

Which answered her question that he had no place to stay at, at this moment. She bit her lip bottom, thinking before she spoke. Steadily, she tried to sound as calm as possible. "Well, Sakura hadn't mentioned about you moving out. I don't mind if you stayed here." And she did mean that. The idea of a man, no. _Anyone_, living on the streets would her stomach queasy.

An eyebrow rose and for a spilt second, she could have sworn she saw amusement in his eyes. "I know that I am a friend of your's brother-in-law and we have met before, though barely any words were spoken at all, but do you honestly find yourself trusting of a stranger?"

Hinata mouth opened but once again, the children - or at least the feisty sister of the two - wanted to make sure that she wasn't forgotten and slammed her feet on the ground. Both adults gaze down at her as she folded her arms across her petite figure. "Uncle Itachi! I say that you should stay here. You promised me that you'd carry me on your back, remember?" The little one had the cutest glare in history of temperamental children.

Itachi's gaze at last, softened at the sight of the child's mini tantrum. "Yes but this is not up to me, Sayaka. Your mother doesn't want me here, so I need to make my leave."

Sayaka shot a desperate glance at her little brother, who was only three years younger then the nine year old. "Daiki! Don't just stand there, do something," she snapped, ordering the quiet boy to speak up. Daiki gazed at his sister then turned his gaze to his uncle before finally landing on Hinata.

"Well.. Hinata is here now, Uncle Itachi.. so.. if she says that Mommy didn't mention it to her, then maybe you can.. stay?" It came out as a question but Hinata knew what it was like to be timid and she smiled softly, before pulling the child into her arms. Gazing back up Itachi, her gaze didn't falter, instead grew more welcoming.

"Looks like the children win this round. You.. should stay, Itachi-san. Honestly, please stay and if Sakura-chan asks, I'll just tell her that you left and you can be gone before she returns."

Silence stretched across the room but everyone waited patiently for the man to answer. Finally, he did. Not with words but with a nod before he turned his back to the three and headed to what was probably the guest room.

Which left Hinata wondering. What room did she sleep in?


End file.
